Wow!
by jamieg2892
Summary: WOW
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of what I wanted**

**I saw this AWESOME song on youtube called "memories of what I wanted" and I was like WOW and I thought I might as well put it in my next story and then I was like WOW that's gonna be a good story so I thought I'd fix it into a romance theme and I was like WOW because I realised I might as well fit it into a Gohan and Cell romance fic and I was like WOW because I couldn't realise how many times I had said WOW without sayin to myself WOW that was so like WOW, WOW!**

"Is anyone coming?"

"I can't see anyone."

"Okay, we'd better get started!"

"I guess so…"

Cell was stood at the window, staring out and scanning the horizon for any life. He had butterflies in his tummy, (does Cell have a tummy? O.o), and he crossed his arms, tapping his biceps with his finger. He was resisting so much to not look behind him. He had to be patient and wait.

Gohan stood in the middle of his room and removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor next to his bed. He then untied his gi pants but hesitated. He grunted slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked the android.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit nervous. I have never done this before, obviously!" Gohan replied.

**All the things were going through  
Let me know when it is over  
I have never felt this way  
I'm marked with scares that won't recover**

Cell tapped his foot impatiently and rocked backwards and forwards. Gohan behind him quickly removed the rest of his clothing and stood there with his hands held together and his head lowered. He felt cold and started to shiver slightly.

"Are you done?"

"Yes"

Cell turned around slowly with his arms still folded (and he was like WOW lol hehe) and looked the boy up and down. He lowered his arms and hung them at his sides as his plams began to grow clammy and sweaty. A small tingle in his stomach and a trickle of sweat on his forehead. Dry mouth. Trembling.

**I have always wanted you  
Will I ever be returning  
Now that I'm away from you  
I feel the desperation's burning**

"I must admit Gohan, I am impressed!" he said shakily. The boy lowered his head even further.

"Can we just get it over with, please?" Gohan muttered. Cell raised an eyebrow and puckered his lips to one side.

"Hmph...Why is this? Are you cold?"

"No"

"Sick?"

"No"

"Scared?" Cell got a small amount of pleasure out of saying that.

"Yes...I am."

"But it was you who agreed to do this"

"I know...but now I am having doubts"

Cell ignored him and walked towards him slowly. Gohan clenched his fists in worry. He stared at the floor, hair dangling over his face. When the android reached him, he put his arms to his side and looked over to the side of the room.

"Still scared?"

"Yes...but I want to get it over with"

Cell grabbed his hair and then clenched his hand around the bottom of Gohan's jaw. He pulled it upwards so that it was level with his mouth. Gohan's little blue eyes looked deeply into Cell's and they were locked in a stare. Cell leant forwards and brushed his top lip against the boy's and then over his cheek.

The hand which had been holding his hair released it's grip and was gently rested up his throat with the black fingernails slightly touching his skin. The boy turned his head away as if to grant Cell access to his neck. He brushed his nails up and down his skin. It felt heavenly. Gohan raised his arms and wrapped them around Cell's shoulders, then raised his legs and coiled them around his green, tough waist.

The android smiled and continued to caress Gohan's flesh, taking pleasure in seeing him wriggle and squirm in pleasure. Then he felt something prodding into his stomach. He halted his actions.

"Is that your...?"

"Shutup and carry on. Never mind what that is at the moment!"

Cell obeyed. He lowered his hand and placed it under Gohan's rear giving support and keeping him up against him. The grip on his jaw was released and wrapped under Gohan's small, pale arm and around his smooth back. He ran his finger gently across his shoulder blade, then in circles slowly and then sped up.

Gohan started to let out little squeeks and groans.

**The war has lasted for so long  
We've all forgotten how it started  
I don't remember right or wrong  
I only know that we were parted**

All the loving memories  
All the time we spent together  
It will stay for centuries  
Our souls will last forever

"You enjoying this?" the android murmered into the boy's ear.

"Yes...now get in the bed!"

**More of the song to come and I'll be like WOW because I've added another chappie to the story where i was like WOW and then I'll read it to check if it's okay and i'll be like WOW because it's so totally uber awesome and I'll look out the window and be like WOW because I just saw a rabbit...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow!**

**Chapter 2...This mornin I was like WOW I need to carry on with this story so I turned around and I was like WOW because we had some orange juice so I got some and I was like WOW because it tasted great and I was like WOW because I had totally forgotten about this story so I went into my room and switched this on and I was like WOW because it was taking so long to load up and I was like WOW because I was hungry so I went downstairs and got some food and I was like WOW because I smashed a dish...**

Gohan got off Cell and turned towards his bed. He walked slowly over while his companion kept his perverted gaze on his ass. He pulled away the blue covers and slipped inside lying on his back with his hands over his privates for the time being.

Cell chuckled and looked outside the window again, checking if anyone was coming. No one.

"Ready, boy?" he asked. Gohan simply nodded back and gestured with his finger for him to come over. Cell smiled and stepped over to the bed. Gohan placed his hands at his sides leaving himself exposed to the android, who in turn shivered with pleasure.

**I will always keep on me  
Memories of what I wanted  
What remains of what I see  
Memories of what I wanted  
I'll be trying to achieve  
Memories of what I wanted  
It is part of my belief  
Memories of what I wanted**

Cell knelt down next to the bed and leant on his elbows, his head level with Gohan's stomach. He moved the little desk out the way and shuffled up so that he could reach his head. Gohan turned over onto his side and shuffled towards the edge of the bed. Cell's large headcrest cast a pointy shadow over the boy's head.

He lowered his head slightly so that both of them were very close, almost touching. Gohan could feel Cell's warm breath against his face, vice versa for Cell. Gohan looked away for a second, not sure if he wanted to do this or not. Cell was confused.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"Nothing...nothing..." he turned his head back towards Cell's.

Cell reached out and placed his hand on Gohan's head, stroking his thick blonde hair lightly. Gohan smiled and closed his eyes, grabbing Cell's hand and not letting go. It felt so nice in his, so warm and soft.

Then Cell leant forward and planted a little kiss on the boy's forehead. Gohan had been waiting for that all this time, but he wanted something else. But he had to wait. He opened his eyes and looked into the deep magenta irises opposite him. This felt great, so warm and cosy. It was like tunnel vision, no one else mattered to him apart from Cell.

Gohan leant forward now and laid a kiss on Cell's lips, before placing his hand on Cell's cheek and stroking it gently.

"Wow...this is..."

"...boring! LET'S GET TO SOME PROPER ACTION!"

"Okay!"

Gohan shuffled backwards so that his back was to the wall and Cell climbed up to his side. The boy extended his leg forward so that it was touching Cell's and he wrapped one of his legs around the android's muscular calfs. He then wrapped both his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Cell in return wrapped his arms around Gohan's waist and put his head closer to the boy's. It was rather warm so they decided not to pull the covers over the both of them, just Gohan since he had nothing on. Neither did Cell...but he didn't feel cold. (And he was like WOW I'm not cold!)

Anyway...the boy wrapped a hand round the back of Cell's head and rested his arm on his thick, white neck. It felt quite cold but smooth and Gohan stroked a finger back and forth Cell's neck. Cell was wondering what to do next, he knew what he wanted to do, but it was way to quick...or was it?

"Didn't you just say proper action?" he asked.

"Well yeah...but..."

"But what?"

"I don't think I'm ready yet..."

**And let's leave it there for now...**


End file.
